


It's not your fault

by Xycuro



Series: Vitriol AU Drabbles [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternative Universe- Vitriol AU, Minor Injuries, if you wanna count this as rich history you can, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xycuro/pseuds/Xycuro
Summary: Plasmius goes to Clockwork's tower for some small talk, but Clockwork notices something off with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dialogue prompt, using "It's not your fault." to create this.  
> Sort of an aftermath of "Be their hero".

 

The ticking of gears was a familiar melody.  
  
Clockwork fixed his time staff, giving it a regular tune up as the cogs went off with the ticking. The Observants were off his back for once, which gave the time ghost a little break from worrying over the balance again.

  
  
Speaking of balance...

  
  
He predicted the Spirit of Amity's timing perfectly as always, hearing a make shift portal appearing behind him.  
  
"Clockwork, I'm so sorry to disturb you I just needed to-"

  
  
The time ghost lifted a gloves hand, already turning around and facing the other ghostly presence in the tower.  
"No need to apologize. Come, have a seat."

  
  
Clockwork replied, beckoning over to a small living room like section away from the screens. With that, the two floated over to where the seats were, Plasmius nodding to the time master's invite. The two settled in nicely, Clockwork looking over at the flat coffee table and then to face Plasmius.

  
  
"So Vladimir, what brings you here?"

  
  
The lisp echoed softly, and Plasmius was making himself home in the tower already. The halfa has visited the other ghost often for years now, developing a friendship over time with each other. Clockwork was a great supporter when Plasmius was trying to become a better person, helping him develop and fix the relationship he tarnished with Danielle. He tried making him closer to a good person and even gave tips on being a better Vlad.  
  
"I just needed some time away from the office. You know how stressful it can be." Plasmius said, adjusting a part of his cape as he spoke. Clockwork hasn't noticed it until now, seeing how the cape sort of draped over the halfa's left arm. The time master also noticed a slight shaking in the older halfa's moments. It was coming to attention that Plasmius was trying to keep the conversation going, telling his day and whatnot.

  
  
Clockwork saw right there what he was trying to do.

  
  
"Vladimir are you alright?"

  
  
The Spirit blinked out of his phase and furrowed his brow slightly. "Me? Well, I'm doing fine."

  
  
He wasn't convinced at all.

  
  
Vlad was making the focus on his face and the words out of his mouth. The halfa was trying to drive off focus of the side of his body his cape was covering.  
  
"What's wrong with your left side? You're shaking a bit..."  
  
"W-What? Oh! Nerves..." A shaky laugh came from the other man, waving it off as nothing. "You know how it is. I had to deal with an eventful night earlier."

  
Clockwork fixated his red eyes over the ghost, getting up from his seat and almost looming over him.  
"Tell me the truth Vladimir before I find out myself."  
  
Plasmius went silent, shuddering softly before lowering his gaze.  
"It's nothing, really. I had to deal with Poltergeist again but that's over now. He ran off back into the Ghost Zone."

  
  
Before he could add anything else, Clockwork crouched down, moving the white cape to see underneath.

  
  
What was revealed was a common sight to the time master; Torn up cloth and wounds from a battle.  
However, these look a bit more severe, the white cloth stained with green and revealing claw marks along the exposing parts of Plasmius' torso.  
  
"He got more violent again, didn't he?"  
  
Nothing was said between them, only a soft sigh escaping Plasmius's lips. It was Clockwork's turn to furrow his brows, running his thumb softly over the sharp edges, feeling a cool temperature from it. He felt the older halfa flinch from the touch, giving off a surprised hiss. The wounds haven't fully healed yet, which was concerning the time master.

  
  
"Stay still, Vladimir. Don't move and just relax." Clockwork instructed, flying from his spot and looking over some drawers near the bookshelf. The halfa groaned softly, knowing that he didn't do his best to not bring so much attention to his wounds.  
  
Having what he needed, Clockwork returned, a roll of bandages in his hands as he lowered himself again.  
  
"I knew what you were doing, and don't think for a second that I would just ignore your condition just like that."  
  
There were two possibilities in mind, Plasmius arriving regularly in good condition, or with injuries.  
Seems as fate decided to choose the latter.  
  
"I didn't want to make it more trouble for you to already handle."  
  
Plasmius sighed softly, adjusting his position slightly to help give more leisure for the time ghost.

  
  
A steady hand helped rip off some of hanging fabrics and covered the exposed wounds with the bandages. Clockwork shook his head slowly, before placing one last bandage on the last wound. It was a minor cut, but judging by how the others weren't healing fast enough, he didn't want it to worsen.  
  
"Daniel was using ice to coat his claws this time. I said something so off that seemed to infuriated him beyond messures..."  
  
As the halfa continued, Clockwork set the bandage roll onto the nightstand near Plasmius' seat.  
"He's still upset about his hero position being taken from him."

  
  
It wasn't a guess.  
It's a fact.

  
  
And with Plasmius' guilty expression, he knew it was true.

  
  
"I didn't mean it...I regretted ever saying something like that. He was being frustrating and I didn't realize what came out until it was..."  
Plasmius trailed off, looking at the ground rather than those alluring crimson eyes that stared at him.

  
A gentle grasp from his jawline and Plasmius was now greeted by the comforting visage of Clockwork.  
The time master also had a pang of regret in his eyes, knowing that he can do nothing to change the balance. He can tell Plasmius wants to go back to the way things were, but that chance was gone forever.

  
  
"It's not your fault."

  
  
That was all Clockwork had to say, before feeling another tremble from the halfa. An embrace was all he could do to help sooth the quiet sobs escaping from the broken halfa.  
  
It was _never_ his fault.


End file.
